


the art of siblings is that sometimes you just want to fight them

by Ro29



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cass is a little shit and i love her, Dick is long-suffering, Duke is just as crazy as the rest of them yall, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Im the oldest and I definitely projected onto Dick lol, No Angst, RIP Wayne Manor Chandelier, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: Dick freezes, blinks, glances around the room, and then turns around and walks back out the door.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185





	the art of siblings is that sometimes you just want to fight them

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt; I was wondering if you would like to write anything with Dick being a good brother? Or any domestic Batfam content??

Dick freezes, blinks, glances around the room, and then turns around and walks back out the door.

It is not the response he should have, but he thinks he can be forgiven for it in this case.

He walks, calmly, to the kitchen, ignoring the calls coming from behind him, ranging anywhere from Jason’s “Dick get your fucking ass back over here and help me with these _brats_ or I swear to whatever supernatural thing decides to fuck with us this week I’m going to make you _regret it_.” to Damian and Tim’s vain attempts to protest and get Dick’s attention at the same time.

Dick, who has just gotten off of a ten hour shift after being up for _over_ 30 hours, will maintain that he is perfectly justified in ignoring whatever is happening until he at least gets something to eat.

And also an adult, oh wait, _he’s_ the adult in this situation.

He groans, steps slowing as he finally reaches the kitchen and hangs his head in his hands. He gives himself 5 seconds to breathe as the racket his awful, horrible, _terrible_ , little siblings are making draws closer.

He straightens, takes a breath to steel himself, gives a mournful last glance to the kitchen door, and a meal at a reasonable time and turns to face the terrors.

Damnit, why does _he_ have to be the responsible one, he could just leave them to sort it out themselves, call it team building and leave them there—

But no, unfortunately, Dick is afflicted with a chronic case of _caring_. Little siblings, he thinks as the disaster train finally settles in front of him, are both a blessing and a curse.

Mostly a curse, (Dick is Not lying to himself thank you very much. He may love them but they’re all _awful_. Talk to him later after he’s slept and eaten and then we’ll see how he feels,) though he will admit the scale isn’t set and tends to shift.

Dick raises an eyebrow at the scene before him. Damian scowls and Jason looks Dick in the eye as he drops Damian on top of Tim’s head. They go down in a pile of cursing limbs and Dick sighs.

Yes, the scale shifts _a lot_ , and today it is firmly on cursed.

“Okay, run it by me before I pass out.”

Jason, Tim, Damian, and Steph start talking over each other all at once and Dick can feel a migraine coming on.

Is this what Bruce has to deal with? Is this what the Family’s come to?

Oh, fuck, does this mean that Dick is turning into Bruce?

Dick sets that bit of existential crisis aside to examine later.

There’s only so much someone can deal with at once, and dealing with siblings at the same time as the realization you might be turning into your father is not on that list.

Dick side-eyes the spot in the corner Duke has set up shop recording.

And people think he isn’t as much of a shit-head as the rest of this family, honestly.

Cass tilts her head and waves from her position a little behind the four people _still talking over each other_.

Dick sighs.

“Alright, one more time. From the beginning. _One at a time_.”

They start to explain again, _talking over each other again_ and Dick groans. In the corner Duke’s grin grows, shit-eating and delighted, and Cass giggles.

He turns around, he’d had the right idea the first time.

Besides, in the kitchen meant Alfred shielding, Alfred shielding meant the four terrors would calm down enough to make a lick of sense.

There are more calls behind him as he walks away and he winces as he hears some more thuds behind him and Cass’s giggle turns into a laugh that joins Duke’s delighted cackle.

No, he doesn’t want to know. He's going to get some _sleep_ dammit.

There's another crash and he groans, " _Why._ "

Alfred gives him a pitying look and sets a cup of tea in front of him and Dick hits his head against the table.

"I'm told," Alfred starts, as the noises get louder again, "that it is one of the most joyous things to have younger siblings."

There's a final thunderous crash and then a pause.

_Oh no,_ Dick thinks, _not the chandelier again, not the chandelier again._

Suddenly Tim's voice is heard and Dick feels all his hopes and dreams slip away, "Uhh, who wants to tell Bruce we wrecked the chandelier again?"

There's silence and then finally, in the most coordinated move they've made all day, 6 voices at once call out.

"DICK!"

Dick slams his head on the table. "Oh, _no."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [main tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC


End file.
